youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkwoman
Thal | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | age (2018) = | species = Thanagarian | designation = Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. | gender = Female | hair color = Red | eye color = | relatives = Hawkman (husband) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Flight | weaknesses = | equipment = Mace | first = 102 | voice = Zehra Fazal }}Hawkwoman is a superheroine and member of the Justice League. She is a Thanagarian and married to Hawkman. Physical appearance Hawkwoman's most distinguishing features are the giant wings on her back. She wears a costume matching colors with Hawkman's, but lacking most armor. She also dons a golden breastplate, leaving the top of her torso bare, and a black skirt with dark red plating. Her arms were wrapped in black and dark red cloth, with extra padding around the shoulders. She also wears knee-high greaves. Her helmet is less elaborate than Hawkman's, featuring only two brown wings facing outward. It allows her red hair to flow out the back. Her primary weapon is a large spiked mace History Early life 2010 Hawkwoman arrived at the site of the destroyed Cadmus facility with the rest of the League. She helped secure Blockbuster. After mutated plant creatures sprouted up all over the world, Hawkwoman helped fight the one in Metropolis. Hawkwoman helped destroy the fifth ice fortress. Hawkwoman attended a Justice League meeting concerning expansion of the League. She responded favorably to Wonder Woman's suggestion of including more women. Hawkwoman was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Hawkwoman welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. In the time she was enthralled, the Light used her and five other Leaguers to attack Rimbor. For sixteen hours, they went on a rampage and told all present to beware the Justice League and Earth. When Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow came to the satellite and Klarion discovered they weren't under mind control, he summoned the six heroes that were on a mission back to the base. Hawkwoman knocked out Black Canary with her mace. When the Team arrived, she fought Robin and Wolf. When the latter pinned her down, Robin used cure-tech on her. 2016 After Gamma Squad saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Hawkwoman arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. After John Stewart deliberated with the Guardians of the Universe, it was decided that the six wanted Leaguers would travel to Rimbor to defend themselves before the High Court. Hawkwoman would not have to face it alone, as Hawkman chose to accompany her. Hawkwoman watched on as Superman pleaded his case to the Tribune. Hawkwoman and the other Leaguers were found guilty of all charges and taken away. Superboy, Miss Martian and Adam Strange arrived in court, presented new evidence and argued the Tribunal should reverse its decision. After further deliberation, the charges against Hawkwoman and the Leaguers were dropped and they were released from custody. As Hawkwoman and the other Leaguers walked the streets of Rimbor, ready to return to Earth, Vandal Savage broadcast a message through holographic monitors, declaring Earth off limits to alien invasion. Superman was skeptical about Savage's threat, but then Batman pointed to a giant satellite, the Warworld, passing through Rimbor. The League finally arrived at Mount Justice, Hawkwoman among them. The mountain was in ruins, and Superman wondered whether they were already too late in dealing with the invasion that embroiled the Earth before and during their absence. Members of the Team descended from the heavens, acting as a welcoming committee. Batman asked Aqualad, who in their last meeting was still a traitor, what happened there. Aqualad reassured them that the crisis has passed, but not without loss. 2018 Powers and abilities * Flight * Super strength Equipment * Mace Appearances Background information * Hawkwoman is the wife of Hawkman. She is often confused with the better-known Golden Age Hawkgirl (Shiera Saunders-Hall) and Silver Age Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol). References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals Category:Justice League